1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device able to increase reflectance and visibility and simplify a process, and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light is emitting diode display, an electrowetting display device, a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electrophoretic display device, have been developed.
The electrowetting display device, which has lower power consumption and higher visibility in comparison to the liquid crystal display (LCD), has been in the spot light among these display devices.
The electrowetting display device may change surface tension of a fluid by applying a voltage to an aqueous liquid as an electrolyte and thus, may cause movement or deformation of the fluid. The electrowetting display device is driven through a method of displaying images by reflecting or transmitting light incoming from the outside according to the movement of the fluid.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.